Wanted for Love
by LiveLaughLove72
Summary: Ezra was never the type to run from the law. Until Aria, the love of his life, ended up being his student. The cops are running after them and there isn't much time left before they catch them. What will they do for a once in a lifetime love? Rated T just in case


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts.

**Wanted for Love**

Ezra POV

I took a sip of my coffee and looked up at the girl. My love, my match, my student. Aria. I loved her name so much. It was music to my ears.

"So, do you want me to come by later?" she asked. Her smile was so beautiful. She had perfect lips, a great, suitable shade of pink. Aria swung her legs back and forth as she sat on my desk.

"Uh, yeah, sure, that'd be great. I have some decent leftovers. Or we could get take-out."

Her smile broadened, flaunting her pearly white teeth. She kissed my cheek softly before pulling back to look at me. Aria grabbed my hands in hers and played with my fingers. "Actually…you never got to try my enhanced macaroni and cheese."

"To be honest, I've been putting off that frightening moment for awhile," I admitted.

She dropped my hands and gasped in false hurt. I smirked at her act. Aria also had a great sense of humor. She always knew how to make me laugh. Aria leaned in and pressed her soft lips to mine. The kiss gained more passion. I pulled away all too soon. "Class begins soon. Take your seat, Miss Montgomery."

"Of course, Mr. Fitz," Aria replied playfully. I chuckled in amusement. Students started to file into the classroom.

"Take your seats, ladies and gentlemen. We will get started on your new project."

Aria POV

"Arrange yourselves in groups of three or four and begin," stated Ezra, my love, my match, my teacher. I gazed into his eyes and smiled to myself at his beauty. He caught me, of course, and raised an eyebrow. I giggled.

"Earth to Aria," said Spencer, chuckling at my dazed expression.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Mr. Fitz, you're so hot. Please, teach me about English," mimicked Hanna. They all laughed and I blushed bright red. I looked over at Ezra who was laughing/choking on his coffee. His having heard made me blush deeper.

"Gee, Hanna, just tell the whole world," I hissed.

"Calm down, lovebird. Mr. Fitz is about to give you a stern lecture on dong your work instead of fantasizing about him," she chuckled.

"Hey, have you guys…you know…done it, yet?" Spence asked.

"Have you guys forgotten I am _breaking the LAW_?" I exclaimed.

Just then we heard someone clear their throat. We all looked up to Mr. Fitz. "Ladies, let's get to work, instead of standing around chatting all day. And I would like to speak to you after class, Aria?"

I nodded sheepishly and had to fight the urge to slap her when Hanna suddenly said, "What about?" She suggestively wiggled her eyebrows. Ezra lifted his in surprise and I let out a deep breath.

"Hanna, I would also like to speak to you." He then walked away and I immediately began the project, ignoring what just occurred.

…

The bell rang to signal the end of class and everyone rushed out aside from Hanna and I. We walked over to his desk as he closed the door.

"Hanna, I understand you are aware of my romantic relationship with your friend, Aria. She has told me about it, and I would appreciate it if you could just…not mention it around the rest of your classmates."

Hanna nodded and giggled. "It's just hard to ignore how cute you two are together," she explained. I sighed and gave him an 'I'm sorry my friend won't shut up, please kill me' look. He chuckled at my expression and I supplied him with a half-hearted smile.

"Well, it is always nice to be complimented, but please try to leave this flattery for anywhere but Rosewood," he demanded. She nodded and left the room, hurrying to her next class. Ezra turned to me with a disapproving look. "You never should've told her, you know."

I sighed and lifted a hand to caress his cheek. "I do know, but we can't keep it hidden forever. Things slip. I'm not perfect."

"You are to me."

He kissed me passionately and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His moved around my waist. The kiss was becoming more heated and I didn't care that we were in school. I needed him. I missed him. I was getting my fill of Ezra Fitz when all of a sudden, a gust blew in through the door.

And I turned my head to a few wide-eyed, horrified students.


End file.
